


Wake to Pleasure

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All Mist Flame Users are Perverts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dubious Consent, Dynamics Will Shift, Flame Bonding, M/M, Mist Flames Break Reality, Misty Cloud Hibari Kyoya, Misty Rain Yamamoto Takeshi, Misty Sky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro's Lotus Blossoms, Multi Flame User Gokudera Hayato, Tags to be added, Temporary Extra Holes, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It all starts after they move to Italy and Tsuna officially takes over. Even with both hindsight and hyper intuition, Tsuna's not quite surehow.





	1. Takeshi and Hayato

**Author's Note:**

> The parties responsible for this plot bunny attacking me know who they are; hopefully now this bit had been written I can get back to Sky Attraction ...

It was an inviolable fact of life once they’d taken up residence in the palace that masqueraded as Vongola HQ that Tsuna would never wake up alone.

He often went to sleep that way, but it was entirely normal for him, at this point, to wake with one or more of his Guardians in bed with him. Most commonly Hayato, but all of them - except for Lambo, who was still in Japan with Mama - found their way in at least once a month. He’d tried to figure out a pattern, to try and predict which of them he’d wake to next, but if there was one, it was based on some wretchedly complicated algorithm that his Storm had created.

It had become comforting to wake up to. His bed was enormous, a Flame treated antique that had belonged to one of the previous Dons, big enough that if all his Guardians had wanted to sleep with him, there’d be room. (That had happened precisely once. As best as he could figure out, it had originally been a Kyouya night, and his Cloud had not been amused by the rest of the herbivores trying to crowd with them. Ryohei had had a lot of practise at healing that morning.)

Then something had shifted. And instead of just waking to one or more warm bodies, once sufficient light had entered the room, he’d woken more slowly. Woken to blunt pressure and his body slack with Rain Flames and his own Flames positively purring. It had been so easy to just lay there, and take what Takeshi was doing to him. Take pleasure from the way their Flames curled around each other and then later, once the endorphins has dissipated, the way it had strengthened their bond to the point where Tsuna had been able to close his eyes and feel Takeshi’s joy in his sparring with Squalo. That, despite the fact that the spar in question was taking place over twenty miles away in the Varia’s Compound.

He wondered if Squalo was the one who had taught Takeshi to use his Flames that way, and his Hyper Intuition, most definitely awake, and attuned to his Rain answered. Answered, despite it only being a whimsical question and his presence in a meeting with what was most decidedly a someone else's memory. Of a fierce, fierce sparring match that, if he hadn’t known better, would have made him think the two men had been trying to kill each other. It had ended with Takeshi with a sword at his throat, mirroring the knife that Squalo had pressed into his belly. Except that wasn’t where the memory ended; that had been where the mood had shifted, and his Rain Guardian had ended up pinned to the floor with the Varia Rain fucking him and their Flames rolling around them. Once they'd both finished, there had been a wide eyed Takeshi, a smug Squalo and he'd realized whose memory it was, because a scared hand had intruded into the watcher's line of sight. It had twisted into the long silver hair the obvious intention being to drag the long haired swordsman off Tsuna's Rain, before the memory had finally cut off.

He’d been in a meeting later that same morning, with Hayato and Reborn, when Takeshi’s joy in the spar had caught him. It had distracted him from the meeting's subject, and bought him close to the edge of Hyper Dying Will Mode - which probably explained how coherent his intuition had been. But he'd quickly got himself back under control, only for the joy to shift some twenty minutes later to arousal and then actual pleasure, and he’d been forced to bite his lip to keep a whimper from escaping.

Hayato had only looked puzzled, but Reborn had smirked and asked him if he’d need a moment or two to “deal” with the issue. His tone had made Tsuna work through his arousal, which had eventually subsided. He had, however, found a very clingy Gokudera in his bed when he’d woken briefly in the small hours of the morning. That was something that happened though, so he’d just tucked himself under his Storm’s chin, where Hayato's personal scent was strongest, and went back to sleep again.

He did wake up with Hayato buried to the root in his ass, his Flames as happy with that state of affairs as they’d been with Takeshi doing the same thing to him the previous morning. His Storm had access to a Rain tertiary that he’d been working on making more effective, which explained the almost familiar sensation of Rain Flames easing the muscles surrounding the intrusion into his body. His Storm had rolled him onto his back, and was pressing him into the mattress almost desperately. Unlike Takeshi’s ridiculously over powered primary Rain Flame, though, Hayato’s was a weak tertiary so fire streaked and blazed up his spine, adding to his pleasure and demanding movement from him.

The two of them had actually ended up falling back asleep again, and then having a second round. He resolved to keep a decent bottle of lube on his bedside if this was going to continue. While he could heal himself with his Flames, or get Ryohei to do so, he was seriously sore, and having walked in on all his Guardians changing, he knew that his Storm wasn’t the biggest of them, which made him flinch at the idea of taking Kyouya or Ryohei raw.

Their second round of the morning had made him late for his first meeting, but that meeting had been with Dino and he’d just smiled, a soft, amused smile when Tsuna had limped in with his Flames thick around him and projecting his contentment. Contentment that stayed with him, despite the aggravation of a mountain of paperwork and complex negotiations.

It left him looking forward to a similar awakening the following morning. Though given that he hasn't managed to acquire the lube yet, he hoped that it'd be Takeshi.


	2. Kyoya, Mukuro and Takeshi (again)

The next morning, though, despite his quiet wish for a second morning with Takeshi, he had woken with Kyoya pinning him to his bed, and pain blazing it’s way up his spine. His Cloud was working open with his completely un-lubricated cock; pushing and demanding and tearing his way into Tsuna’s body, insistent that he could take it. And when he had, when he had taken it with neither scream or complaint, then there were Mist Flames seeping into his body as if as reward, and the pain was gone and there was pleasure in it’s place. And the cock buried in him swelled, and swelled with Cloud Flames, and his Cloud Guardian moved. It should have still hurt, it should have felt like he was being turned inside and reshaped, but the Mist Flames took that, took it and reshaped it into the sort of pleasure that broke the body and mind and reformed them into something new.

Something about the Flames and the way he was wielding them must have attracted his Mist’s attention, too, because the air was suddenly thick with the blended smell of Sakura and Lotus blooms, and there was a cock pressing against his lips demanding entrance, and he was helpless to it. Helpless against it being pushed in, and the hands in his hair and his hips as the two men who had him pinned between him thrust, and thrust and thrust. Used him as a vessel for their desires, and then when they were done, filled him, to the point where he could feel it seep from his body when they manhandled him. Could feel the ghosts of their cocks even as they rearranged him to start all over again.

Turned him around, so they could swap ends; so Mukuro could fuck into his open, wrecked ass; then when his Mist realised how open he’d been left, press lotus blossoms alongside his cock. Lotus blossoms so flexible and so much longer into his body, into places that shouldn’t be penetrated, but that felt good when they were, when the objects doing so were woven of Mist Flames. And so his Cloud could force his jaw impossibly wide, could bring him to the edge of suffocation and then make him drink so much cum down that he could feel his stomach distend, any hunger for food obliterated by his Cloud’s offering.

(The fact that his Cloud must have done that deliberately, and had actually curled around him, a hand pressed to the belly he now sported probably should disturb him, but it was oddly cute. And even if Mist Flames could be used that way, he was still making lube a priority. After he'd slept. When he felt less disturbingly open; less like if he sat on one of Takeshi's baseball bats it would slip inside him without any effort and feel good.)

He’d gone back to sleep after that, and woken to Takeshi kissing him awake. He’d though he’d dreamed the interlude with his Cloud and Mist till his Rain had slid his hand down to open him for his own entry, and there had been a chuckle and a “Maa, maa, so ready for me,” and there were fingers pushing so deep into him, and his Takeshi’s knuckles catching on his rim.

He wanted to tell his Rain, tell him to stop, that Hibari and Mukuro had broken him, but his Rain had slid down his body, and wrapped his lips around his cock. Wrapped them around and sucked like he was trying to pull a baseball through a garden hose. And there was fire and brilliant pleasure and another amused chuckle as Mist Flames tore through his body, and a murmured “Mukuro-chan was right.” Which was worrying; right about what?

And that was a new sensation, the way Takeshi was pushing into him. That wasn’t his ass, so abused and so full from both his Mist and Cloud Guardians’ attentions. That wasn’t his prostate; the sensation as his Rain’s cock rubbed against it was all wrong. A solid plug of Mist flames kept the others’ cum deep inside him, and Takeshi was cleaving himself a new resting place that was snug and tight around the man’s cock -

He shuddered as he realised what his Rain had done to his body. Then, it was as if that shudder had been some sort of signal and his Rain had thrust; thrust and broken something inside open, sinking into his body to the root, and made a pleased huffing sound as he wrapped a hand around Tsuna’s cock and stroked it. And stroked it and stroked into him, and wrenched a peculiar kind of orgasm from him that left him panting. It wasn’t the white heat he was used to but something more nebulous that left him hungry for another, and another, and he’d looped his desire back through his Rain, had harmonised their desires when Takeshi had cum, made him take him again and again until he was satiated -

(He’d expected his Mist to be the pervert amongst his Guardians; but what he’d forgotten was that if he included Chrome-nee, four of his Guardians could wield a Mist Flame to a greater or lesser extent. Perhaps that fact made him the pervert as he lay in a puddle of three mens’ cum that leaked from two separate holes; but it did make him a well pleasured one, mercifully. And Takeshi had waited until he was in the shower before he’d dispelled the illusion he’d used; his Rain had stood and watched though, enjoying the sight of him dripping with cum before he’d cleaned him up and dressed him and handed to Gokudera for paperwork. Which was a trifle disappointing if he was honest; he’d almost been hoping for a fourth round in the shower; his own Flames having finished healing him.)

There was a bottle of lube with a post-it note that read “Use Me” in three separate languages when he went to bed that night.


	3. Ryohei and Chrome. And Takeshi and Hayato (again)

He woke this time, with his body laid over his Female Mist's, his cock imbedded in her slick heat, and his Sun working his body open, using the lube he'd provided. Ryohei had four fingers in him, stretching his body wide, and Chrome was making pleased little noises as every press of his oniisan's hand pushed him deeper into her, and ground his pubic bone against her clit.

But fingers weren't what he wanted; even if his Sun was the biggest of his Guardians - at least before Kyoya started to abuse his Cloud Flames - what he wanted was a cock to scratch the itch that had been awoken, to spear him open and drive him into the Mist that was beneath him. A Mist, who now he was more awake was also using her Flame on him; and on herself. Given that his Sun was one of only two of his Guardians who _didn't_ have access to at least a Mist tertiary, it had to be her, anyway, who was responsible for the extras that were touching him, the not-hands that were picking his nipples and running over his sides, and who Ryohei was occasionally - deliberately - transferring from where they were trailing across his skin to trail across Tsuna's own.

Then there was that thick, thick cock pressing into his ass, splitting it open; but unlike Kyoya, Ryohei had prepared him properly, which meant it slid in with barely any effort, and then there were two hands glowing with the height of Sun Flames at his hip, and that was _cheating_ , damnit. His muscles clenched tight in response as they were activated and then he was just an extension of his oniisan, a sheathe for the boxer to fuck into the body beneath him. Chrome sighed and rolled her hips, and they were moving, and then he was filling her with so much cum that he could feel it squish and squirt out around him as she came, rippling around his cock.

He was bracing himself for Ryohei to pull out when he felt the Lightning snaking through him, stimulating and hardening, and Chrome's amused laughter as she wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, embedded in her body and Ryohei used him for his own pleasure. The pace he set was relentless, and just as Extreme as he should have expected from his Sun, but there was also Chrome beneath him, kissing him, clenching around him and he really did have to thank Takeshi and by extension the Varia for introducing him to this form of wake up call.

Not that he manages to stay awake after the two of them are done with him, but that's not a huge concern. Not when Takeshi will come and wake him up again, and he's got a growing soft spot for his Rain and his antics; he wants him in the shower this time. Wants wet slippery skin.

There are Mist drenched fingers stroking him awake, and he's not entirely sure which of his Guardians is in his bed with him, but he spreads his legs anyway. Even if it hurts to start with, he's already starting to associate their touch with pleasure. The Mist fingers push into a hole that he's only felt once before, and it feels weird. But he can also feel the excitement of both his Storm and his Rain, now he takes a moment to reach for them, and Takeshi has the best-worst ideas. It's easy to surrender himself into their hands.

Hayato slides beneath him, and buries his cock in the hole that Ryohei had opened up earlier, before holding him still. Takeshi wraps a hand around Tsuna's cock, and then he'd forcing his way into the hole he'd reformed. It's painfully tight, especially with Hayato in his ass, and the two of them fuck him achingly slowly which is just as well, because the friction is driving him insane with need.

There's a Mist-coated hand trailing across his abdomen thoughtfully, and then a second, joins it, coated in Sun Flames. It tingles, and it makes his body hyper-sensitive. When he tenses his muscles, there's a thoughtful chaotic hum from Takeshi before he picks up the pace, and he's not sure he wants to know. Not when Hayato is biting at his neck and Takeshi has claimed his mouth and is kissing him voraciously. It makes his Flames purr, and wrap around the two of them and he can feel the underlying sense of mischief, and the residue of their - and Ryohei and Chrome's Flames - all over his. He doesn't call them on it though; not when he's hanging on the edge of another orgasm and they're holding him there.

It takes him whining and begging and flaring his Flames for Takeshi to wrap a hand around his cock. That's enough though, that extra little bit of stimulation, and muscles spasming and wringing down round two cocks does weird things to his orgasm. It unravels achingly slowly, white heat that spreads through his whole body, tingling and burning and he finally screams before he blacks out from the pleasure.

He wakes up in the shower, sandwiched between his Right and Left hands; and it's as if his responsiveness was a cue, he finds himself being fucked in the new hole under the shower head. His Storm is indefatigable, and his Rain's touch is addictive, but the two of them are bastards; they bring him off once more make him wring down on Hayato's cock, and then they're cruel. Takeshi runs a finger over the hole and he's not convinced he removed it entirely - not with the way his body feels loose and liquid and he can feel the residue of their cum. But there's still work to do. And he feels warm and content, and some how better able to cope with the horrendous piles of paperwork on his desk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Remix/Rewrite] Wake to Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277823) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
